The Vampire Diaries: A Darker Truth/Transcript
(Thanks vampire-diaries.net for transcript) Jason: Hi. I'm Jason Harris.This is Joanne, my sister.She had a neighbour.Stefan Salvatore. He's the one who killed her, and I can prove it. That's why I followed him all the way from Manhattan... to here. Mystic Grill Hostess: Welcome to the Mystic Grill. Jason:Hi, I'm actually looking for the 'Salvatore Boarding House'? Mystic Grill Hostess:Are you sure you wanna stay there? Jason: Why not? Mystic Grill Hostess: Because it's the creepiest place in Mystic Falls. At least that's what everybody that lives there and drinks here says.Plus, I can ask, but I think it shut down about three months ago. Jason: What happened three months ago? Mystic Grill Hostess:The guy that owns it, Zach Salvatore, just kicked everybody out.He had family coming home. Jason:So Stefan Salvatore has come home to his family.Funny, because Stefan Salvatore moves around a lot.I did some checking.Seventy times in the past forty five years.Only, this is Stefan Salvatore.He's not old.He's a vampire. /FIRST PART ENDS/ Jason:I'm in the 'Salvatore Boarding House'.In a vampire's bedroom.Front door was open.Nobody's home.At least... nobody that can walk around in the day.And Stefan...He must be in the basement.In his coffin.Which is good.It'll give me time to set up a couple of surprises for him.A few traps.Right across from the door.It'll be the first thing that he sees.Garlic.It'll soak into his clothes,make him weak.Holy water.Purifies everything.He keeps a journal. Whoa.He keeps a lot of journals.(reading)" Saw her again today, at her house...""Downtown with her friends...""At the cemetery..."I'm not letting him kill anyone else.When he comes outside... I'll be ready with this. (shows the stake) Ready.And waiting. /SECOND PART ENDS/ Jason:Oh my god.Oh my god! He just jumped! Stefan Salvatore just jumped!No.Flew.Flew to the ground.But what about the garlic?The crucifix? Or...or the holy water,even?I mean, how is he even out in the sun?Shouldn't he be up in flames?Is this stake even going to work?What am I doing out here?Tracking down Dracula.Nothing makes sense.I know he killed my sister.I know he's a vampire.But if he isn't,then what?Wait...Wait,wait,wait...What is that? (sees dead rabbit)You see this rabbit?Still wet.Another one.Oh god.It's the same...It's exactly the same way they found my sister!He's still here somewhere.I have to stop this. /THIRD PART ENDS/ (Salvatore Boarding House)Jason:The place is still empty.Which means Stefan Salvatore must still be out hunting.Hello?He's more powerful than I thought.And since nothing else that I've tried has worked...And since I don't think I'm gonna get close enough to stab him...I have to be efficient.To destroy a vampire...You have to destroy his nest. And the best way to do that...Fire. Just a bird.Wait, wait, wait.I can't believe he saved this.I didn't open that window. laugh Jason: You're not Stefan Salvatore. Why are you in his room? Damon: Don't you know it's rude to enter uninvited? Jason: Stay back. laugh You stay back. Jason:You killed my sister...You killed my sister! Damon: Say 'hi' to the nice people of Mystic Falls. And now... say goodbye. (kills him) Video Gallery Vampire Diaries A Darker Truth Part 1 - English subtitles for the hard of hearing| Part 1 Vampire Diaries A Darker Truth Part 2 - English subtitles for the hard of hearing| Part 2 Vampire Diaries A Darker Truth Part 3 - English subtitles for the hard of hearing| Part 3 Vampire Diaries A Darker Truth Part 4 - English subtitles for the hard of hearing| Part 4 Notes See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One